This invention relates to an energy storage system and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a variable inertia energy storage system for storing large amounts of mechanical energy for an extended period of time on land or on a mobile vehicle.
Heretofore there have been a large number of different methods used and systems proposed for storing electrical power. These systems include the classical methods associated with nuclear power generating stations along with fuel cells, solar cells, inductors, capacitors and batteries.
Also there have been various types of methods used to store power including the use of high speed flywheels. Flywheels have long been used for storing mechanical power. These devices are designed to withstand forces associated with rotational rates of several thousand of revolutions per minute. The forces associated with these high speeds are destructive in nature and relatively minor structural defects can cause catastrophic failures.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,509,006 and 4,546,264 the subject inventor discloses alternate energy storage systems for storing both mechanical and electrical energy in different types of land and space environments. The subject invention is a substantial improvement over, and an extension of, the state of the art energy storage systems.